Where Life Leads Me
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: Sequel to So, I've Learned. Link is in bio. Sure, Rick and Kate had a love-at-first-sight romance but will it live on? Can she really let herself be in love? Or will she continue to practice her old ways of hiding away? Is their dance over? Has the music stopped? And can she really allow herself to be the lady in love while a serial killer runs loose? Kate is determined to RISE!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Right Where You Want Me

"Excuse me?" Kate walked into the kitchen and put her phone on speaker. She stirred her spaghetti and licked her fingers.

"I am sorry but they won't let me leave." Rick moved around papers for emphasis.

"But we planned on this. Plus, aren't you your own boss?" Kate sat on her stool and let her bare legs dangle over the sides.

"No. Your mom is and before you get it in your head about calling her up again, don't. I don't need people helping me out. I am sorry but I have to finish this paperwork. If you still want me, I'll drop by later?" Rick leaned into his chair and ruffled his hair. He hated missing dinners more than she did. He tried not to but, he pictured her naked and was even more let down.

"Why can't I? She knows how important you are to me. And need I remind you, I have that power and I think I should use it." She kicked her leg out and felt the cool surface of her hardwood floors.

"Please Kate. I am asking nicely. Don't." Rick sat straighter in his chair then got up to move around. Not that long ago, though it really was, Kate stood in his office meeting him for the first time. Even though he was an ass to her, she gave him another chance.

"Fine but you know mom and I are cool now."

"I know. Thank you even though you didn't want to give in."

"Yeah. Yeah. Come by later and you can warm my awesome dinner up." She climbed off her stool and turned the burner off.

"Will do and thanks again."

"I understand, you know I do but I miss you. Just know what awaits you." She blushed and was sad he wasn't there to see exactly what he does to her. He has seen her blush before but he loves it when she does.

"Trust me. I know. That is all I can think about." His phone beeped and he pulled it away to see a pan full of spaghetti. He laughed and knew she was joking with him.

"I thought that you would like to see exactly what you are missing." She laughed with him and smiled her full grin. She took out a plate and scooped some pasta on then sat back on her stool.

"Well, I don't want you to miss it. I'll go now and thanks again. Wake you up later." He smiled waiting for her to get crazy.

"Please don't wake me up! You know that I get woken up at weird hours as it is." She rested her head in her hands and pushed her hair back.

"Calm down. I purposely said it. You should know by now that I do that." He smiled surely and walked around his office to the window.

"Yeah I know but you can still get me. Ok, well I got to go and eat this amazing dinner I made. See you later hopefully." She kissed him over the phone and gathered up a big spoonful of pasta.

"Bye babe." He hung up and sat back down in his chair. He looked at the files, that were stacked high on his desk, and started to take a crack at it.

Kate ate spoonful after spoonful of pasta until her phone rang. It was a call from the precinct. She was needed at work and was suddenly grateful that Rick wasn't there. She hated when she had to leave in the middle of dinner and quickly ran to get more clothes on.

She slid her pants on, threw a shirt over her tank top, and grabbed her bag. She made sure she had everything before locking up her place. As she made her way down the stairs, she hoped she would get back to her home before Rick did.

"Hey. What do we have, Lanie?" Kate leaned down after giving her moment of silence for the victim. She surveyed the scene and already could tell this victim was different.

"Two shots. One in the back of her right leg and one in the back of her head. Fingers are burned and there is no I.D. on the vic. Jane Doe as of now." Lanie was squatted on the concrete in the alleyway. Her board was already being marked from what she could see. "I'll be able to tell you more once I get her to the morgue."

"Fingers and toes are burned so whoever did this doesn't want anyone to know who she is. Looks like she has pricey clothing. Maybe we could get an I.D. from that. Espo? Anyone hear something?"

"No one around at the time. Jogger was out making her daily route when she spotted something in the alley. She walked down to see our vic and that's when she called." Esposito nodded to a woman being talked to by another officer.

"I want to talk to her myself." Kate made her way to the woman. Kate looked her over and noticed that she was a serious jogger. Her tennis shoes had tons of wear and tear and her clothes were top of the line athletic wear.

The woman looked up when Kate asked her if she could talk to her.

"Whatever you need."

"Thank you Ms. Dourly. So you jog around here regularly?"

"Yes. Every night at the same time and before you ask, no. I did not recognize her."

Kate looked up and was surprised. "How did you know that I would ask you that?"

"I watch a lot of cop shows. I run every night at 7:30 P.M. I do not change, no matter what weather."

"Did you see someone leave the alley, maybe a car?" Kate had out her notepad and was using the nearest street light to see.

"No. I heard nothing too. I just saw something and I asked out but no one answered. Then I walked down to see her there." Ms. Dourly teared up and was a little shaken.

"Thank you." Kate handed her, her card. "Let me know if you remember anything. Nothing is too small." Kate nodded once more then walked back to the crime scene with Esposito.

She looked over her vic once again but with more scrutiny. She noticed the woman couldn't be more than 5'8". The woman had red hair that ran the length of her back and there were no highlights. Her dress looked pricey and one of her heels was off her foot. The woman's legs were not scratched up in any way. To Kate, it looked like the woman tried to run away, as if she was being chased. Kate looked down the alleyway and wondered if anything led that way.

Before Kate made her way down, she scanned the crime scene one last time.

"Kate?" Lanie looked up at her friend. "The bullets have been removed from her head."

"What?" Kate leaned down with her friend and looked at the wounds. Sure enough, the bullets were removed.

"Another thing." Detective Ryan glanced at the vic and then to Kate. "There were no shell casings."

"None?"

"No. None."

Kate glanced back down the alleyway and decided to make her way. If there was anything, they would have found it unless, they weren't looking where they needed to. So she carefully made her way down the alley with her head kept down.

"Beckett!" Ryan was clearly not thinking as she was so she just nicely waved him off.

She kept her eyes looking for cracks and any little thing that was connected to the victim.

Once she made her way to the end and out onto the street she noticed that down the block was a hotel. The kind where no one keeps records. She had a hunch so she texted Ryan to meet her at the end and send her a pic of the vic.

"Do you think our vic came from there?" Ryan was right behind her and they were making their way to the hotel.

"I don't know. Maybe." Kate didn't need a reason to trust her gut, it was just something you do. Something you feel.

When they walked in, Kate was right about what kind of motel it was. The manager looked them over from behind the glass and nodded. "100 for the night. I do charge by the hour if you want that instead."

Kate saw Ryan's cheeks blush and she smiled. She flashed her badge to the manager. "NYPD. I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"I'll try."

"Do you recognize this woman?" She held her phone up to the glass. She didn't think he would answer honestly, so she was surprised.

"Actually, yeah. You don't let someone that hot go unnoticed."

"Well, she is dead. Do you know when she came in here?"

"Man. Uh, about five."

"Did you see when she left?" Kate was writing in her notepad and hoping she could get a lead.

"Six."

"Did anyone come with her or was someone meeting her?"

"She booked the room and no one came through here again till seven. Sorry." He looked nice enough but he still creeped Kate out a little.

"Thank you." Kate nodded and left with Ryan.

"Why did she come for an hour then just leave if she wasn't meeting anyone?" Ryan followed Kate back to the crime scene.

"I'm not sure yet but I want those tapes just to check to see if he was telling me the truth or not."

"On it."

Kate gave the crime scene another look over then headed to the precinct.

"I am going to get the tapes tomorrow. Anything you want me to work on tonight?"

Kate looked at her clock and noticed it was 10 P.M. already. "No. Go home."

"What about you?" Ryan sat down next to her.

"I'm fine."

"I'll go when you go." He started to put his gun back in his drawer but she stopped him.

"Kev, go home. I'm serious. I'll leave in a few."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He finally left and she smiled. He was always looking out for her as did Espo and Captain Montgomery. Being an only child, she appreciated the brother and sister like bond they shared. And Captain Montgomery was fatherly yet still the ever loyal friend. She gave one more look at her white board. She had filled it with as much as they had and it wasn't much. Knowing that she could really get into it in the morning, she packed herself up to leave.

She unlocked her door and flipped on the light. She noticed her plate wasn't where she left it, it was washed and drying. The pot she was cooking in was also left to dry. She smiled when she realized he was already there. She locked her door and dropped her bag onto her little table and pulled out her phone.

Once her phone was charging and she was washed up and dressed in her pajamas, she climbed in bed next to him. She felt bad that he was already sleeping without ever having seen her so she decided to wake him up in the best way she could think of.

She leaned her face into his and searched until she found his lips. She intensely kissed him until he stirred, awake. He smiled against her mouth.

"I really missed you." He rubbed her hip and continued with his smile.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?" He pulled her body closer to his.

"In so many ways." And well she made it up to him, twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Just Give Me A Reason

Kate started the coffee pot and pulled two mugs out of her cussa. She quietly walked through her bedroom and closed the door to the bathroom. She started the shower and stripped her clothes and laid them on the counter. Once the water was luke warm, she climbed in. She pulled the curtain forward and showered.

She climbed out of the shower and could already smell the coffee. She wrapped her towel around her and began to get ready. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went to grab her blow drier out but she decided to let her hair air dry. She quickly ran a brush through it then went into her bedroom.

She squeezed her toes into her brand new beige carpet. She smiled at how soft it was. She made her way to her closet and opened the doors. She surveyed the blouses and pulled out a bright green, silk blouse. She then scanned over her pants. She pulled out a pair of her vintage black pants but then reached for the pants with the suspenders. She wanted to wear them but they wouldn't go with her top and she wanted the top more. So she placed the pants back in and scanned over her pants another time. She grabbed a pair and was satisfied. The pants were a light grey color and she tucked her blouse in but felt she was missing something. She went to her drawers and pulled out a soft brown belt and fastened it around her waist. She went to her full length mirror and smiled.

"I like it too." Rick was smiling and sat up against her headboard.

"Hey you're up." She walked over to him and sat down on top of the covers and leaned into kiss him.

"I smelled coffee and well you are awake." He kissed her again and she rose from the bed.

"Yeah. I made coffee, you can stay as long as you want, and I have to get to work." She walked out of her bedroom and headed to the coffee pot.

"Wait a second!" He jumped out of bed and followed her into the kitchen.

"What?" She poured him a cup and handed it to him. She put back her coffee cup and pulled out her travel mug.

"I just got you. Last night I was alone." She gave him an _oh really _look and he corrected himself. "Well until you woke me up and we had amazing make up sex."

"Better. But I can't help it. I should have stayed to see what else I could find but I knew you'd be here so I came home. I'm really sorry." She was hurt that he might not understand. She turned her back to him and filled up her mug.

He set his mug down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel bad about doing your job. I just miss you."

She turned around. "You don't think I miss you too? Because I do. I felt bad about leaving for dinner and you weren't even there."

"I'm not asking you to choose between me and your job."

"Good."

"I'd never ask you to do that."

She felt a little silly. She placed her hands against his warm chest. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He rested his chin on top of her head and became worried.

"Rough case."

"Tell me."

She thought about it and tucked herself deeper into his arms. "Jane Doe. She had burns so we couldn't lift prints. Then she was shot twice and the bullets were removed. I just, I hate Does."

"Geez. I'm sorry."

She pulled herself out of his embrace and grabbed her mug. "It's ok. I shouldn't have gotten short with you it's just the case."

"I understand." He reached to hold her mug while she slid on her brown, ankle boots. She slid on a white cardigan and reached for her mug.

"You could have stayed with me." He smiled so she would know it was a joke.

"Just give me a reason." She raised her eyebrows as a challenge and he answered when he ran his hands over his abs.

"I think it speaks for itself."

She ran and kissed him then left him wanting more.

"It's all I could do to leave but the job beckons." Kate smiled and blushed at the remembrance of how she had left Rick that morning.

"Girl, you are making me blush." Lanie moved over to the table the victim was on. "Here we have a scratch. I already swabbed for DNA but don't get too excited." She moved to another table laid next to the victim. "Another thing is, I looked over our girls clothes and I thought I recognized the design but I wasn't sure."

"Really? Nice job Lanie. Well, what do you know about it?"

"It's an Alice Ritter."

"A what?" Kate paused unsure how that helped her.

"An Alice Ritter. How do you not know who Alice Ritter is?"

"I don't where those designer clothes. You should know this."

"That's right. You only wear old clothes. I'll take you shopping sometime. A place where there aren't recycled clothing." Lanie cracked a smile.

"Okay smart ass. Where could you get an Alice Ritter?" Kate reached into her pocket and took out her notepad.

"Many places." Kate looked bummed. "However, I think this dress came from Kirna Zabête. They have a special line and this might be one of them. It's on 96 Green St."

Kate wrote it down and put her notepad away. "Thanks Lanie. Let me know if you get anything else."

"Will do. And I am serious about that shopping trip."

"Sure you are." Kate left with a wave and called Ryan on her way out. "I got some news on the dress so I am going to head there right now. Do you have anything new?"

"Well, still no information about her name but there is hope I guess. I just got the footage from the hotel and I'll scan that and see what pops."

"Thanks Ryan. If you find anything, let me know."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Kate laughed as she got on the elevator. At one point the old fashioned clothing remark hurt Kate but it was her dad who had fixed that problem. He made her feel better with an Audrey Hepburn movie and Kate never felt bad about it ever again. She wasn't stuck in the past but her style was dated. She had never thought about changing her style because that's just who she was and still is. She knew Lanie met well but Kate couldn't help but feel a little misunderstood sometimes.

Kate pulled up to the stylish boutique and felt better about her clothes. Kate could already glimpse inside the store from where she stood. The boutique had lavender floors, red railings, and the roof was sloped and Lucite. It reminded her of a candy shop but there was nothing she could afford in the boutique. As she opened the door, she was taken back. Sure it was high end but it didn't seem it.

"Hello. My name is Fredrick. How can I help you today?"

Kate looked over the twenty- something man who stood in front of her, hands held together. He had red skinny jeans on, a white tee with a black line across it and a fedora. She stifled the laugh that was trying to escape.

"Yeah. Do you know this woman?" Kate flashed a picture if the vic.

"OMG. No but is she dead?"

"Yes. She had on one of your dresses. Do you recognize it?" Kate flashed the picture of the dress.

"Yes. We just released that. It's part of our spring collection. I don't think we sold that many."

"Could you check? I need a list of everyone who bought this dress."

"Sure. Come with me." He waved his hand at Kate, signaling her to follow. He led her to the counter and he brought up the list. He hit the print button and handed the sheet over to her.

"Thank you. If I have anymore questions, I'll let you know."

"Please do. It's a shame she had to die."

Kate just nodded and left just as a woman started to yell from the top floor. She scanned over the list and saw only four names. _Makes that easier, she thought. _

"Got the list of people who bought our vic's dress and headed back." She turned onto the road and heard Esposito in the background. "Does Espo have anything?" Kate switched the phone into her left hand and stopped at the light.

"No. He's just antsy and bored."

"I'll be happy to find him something to do." She heard him objecting and laughed. She heard Ryan start to laugh with her.

"He has all of a sudden found something to do."

"Well, he'll have something to actually do when I get back. On my way Ryan."

"Alright. Drive safe."

Kate smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She drove as soon as the light changed and ignored the text alert she got, no doubt from Rick.

"Finding out who our vic is." Esposito walked away and Kate kept her eye on the list she had and reached for her phone. She saw Ryan looking at her funny, and turned away from him. _Sure is getting weirder everyday, she thought._

After the third time she hung up, she beamed.

"You find out who she is?"

Kate just shrugged.

"Come on Beckett. Tell us?" Esposito sat on the edge of her desk and grew impatient.

"I got her name because I was doing actual work. So, here," she handed him a sticky note, "get her phone records and comb through them." She went to her white board and wrote Sylvia Peters.

"Sylvia, she does sound like a classy woman." Esposito smiled and went off to his task at hand.

"I checked the footage from the hotel and whatever reason she went there is unknown. The only people that came in there was a couple, and two other women. No man just by himself."

"You think he followed her there then waited for her to come out?"

"Possibly. Need anything else done?"

"Financials?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled wide and went to his desk.

She knew something was going on but wasn't sure she wanted to know. Ryan knew something she didn't, she could tell. He always acted funny when he tries to keep a secret. But the thing was, who was it about? It obviously included her but who was he keeping the secret for? What was the secret? Kate snapped back and decided it was probably best if she didn't find out.

She picked up her phone once it buzzed again.

**_Rick,_**

Kate he needs you.

He needs me? What is that?

Then she saw another one.

**_Rick,_**

It's Martha. Rick is in the hospital.

Kate's heart sank. Her mouth went dry and her hands became clammy. She started to cough and she realized she had been holding her breath.

"You okay?" Ryan looked up from his computer and then made his way over when Kate continued to cough.

She jumped up from her chair and ran to the break room. She poured a quick drink of coffee and gulped it down. She then rested her palms on the counter and tried to control her breathing.

Ryan had followed her in and Esposito was right behind him.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Ryan came behind her and gently rubbed her back. She shook him off and stood tall.

"I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Rick. It's Rick. He is in the hospital. I didn't know because I ignored the text and came right here to find out who our vic is. I ignored that he…" She couldn't talk anymore and she fought to suppress her tears, at least until she was in the safety of her own car. She knew the minute she closed her door, the tears would fall fast.

"Kate, you couldn't have known. Don't worry just go ahead. We'll hold the fort down." Ryan smiled reassuringly and Kate forced a smile back.

"I'm sure he is fine. Probably something stupid." Esposito tried to keep things light but even he felt something bad had happened. But knowing she already thought the worst, he kept his mouth shut.

"Right. Thanks guys. Call if you find anything." She made her way back to her desk and grabbed her phone, bag, and ripped her cardigan off the back of her chair. She ran to the elevator and silently prayed that he would be ok.

_He gave me a reason to stay but I had to leave. He'll be fine. He has to be. He has to be. He just has to. _Kate swiped at the tears that started to fall onto her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Whirlwind

Kate pulled up to the hospital and froze just outside the entrance. This was the same hospital her dad had died in, the same hospital she was taken to after being attacked, and now Rick was here. She tried to make her feet go.

_What should I be afraid of, she thought. _But she knew. She was scared because she didn't know what shape he was in. She didn't even know what happened to him. Unsure of what shape he was in, she was going in blind. She knew he needed her and she needed him just as much. She forced herself to get inside and when she told them his name, she was scared when they took her to ICU. The nurse asked her who she was and she flashed her badge.

"I don't know much help he will be. He is out of it."

"I still want to see him." The next thought she had when she was following another nurse was, Alexis. "Did someone tell his sister he was here?"

"Not that I know of." The nurse brought her up to his room and Kate froze again. "Are you going to go in?"

Kate nodded and slowly stepped through the entranceway. Her heart plummeted and she was ready to throw up.

"Take all the time you want." Once again, all Kate could do was nod.

Kate walked up to him and she saw all the cords. That and his face was bruised and swollen. The ventilator tube in his mouth almost made her fall. She sat down knowing all he would need is to find out something had happened to her. The heart monitor beeped showing that he was still alive. She saw his hand amongst all the cords and she reached for it. She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand and she then squeezed.

She flashed back to the time where she sat by her dad's side and held his hand, the same hand, his right. To be in this position was causing her to panic. She tried to slow her breathing down. She rubbed his arm and cried. It was all she could do to not fall apart.

"Rick? It's Kate. I am not sure how much you can hear. I would have come sooner but I was driving and then time slipped away. I should have been here sooner. I am so sorry." Kate's chest heaved with every cry. She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't take time back. That's why they call it the past. She wanted to make sure Alexis knew what was going on so she decided to place a few calls. "Rick? I'll be right back. I have to call Alexis and the precinct. I am staying tonight." She kissed his cheek because that was all she could reach.

Once she was back out in the hallway, she slid her phone out of her pocket. She called the precinct first because it would be a faster call.

"Captain? I have a strange request."

"I already know what is going on. The boys filled me in. Is he ok?"

"I am not sure. He is hooked up to all these tubes and…"

"You need to stay with him."

"I was just about to ask if I could. Are you sure it's ok?"

"Kate, if I was you, that is where I would be. Don't sweat it. Call me if anything changes."

"Thank you." Kate stopped and was far away from the ICU. She had been walking the entire time and was just grateful for the chance to stay. She quickly dialed Alexis next.

"Hey Kate. It's been a little while. Are we still on for the movies next week or are you calling to cancel? It's ok if you want to cancel. I understand but I just need to make sure. Are you going to because I'll be ok. Kate?"

"Alexis, Rick is in the hospital. I don't know what happened but I promise I am going to get to the bottom of it. I just think you have the right to know. Where are you? Do you need a ride? Because, I can get…" Kate stopped and descended her body to the floor. She was beaten and worn. Her chest began to shake and she felt herself caving in. She couldn't offer words of encouragement because she had none to give. In that moment, the one person to hold her, was Rick. He needed to be held and she couldn't do a damn thing. That alone made her want to pass out.

"What happened? Wait, you said you don't know. I am, um, I am at a party for Sam. She just passed her college exam. I can get a ride but, what are you doing?"

Kate could hear the pain and strength in Alexis's voice and she became jealous. _How can she stay strong yet I am falling apart? Why? Rick knows I am strong, that's one of the things he loves about me. Why can't I be strong for him now?_

"Kate?" Alexis paced around the hallway but then someone turned the music up and she closed herself in the bathroom. "Kate?"

"I am out in some hallway. I, I'm sorry." Kate begged herself to not cry.

"For what? I trust that you will find out exactly what happened. You won't fail. Kate, that word is not in your vocabulary. I know all will be ok." Alexis brushed of the skirt of her dress and walked out of the bathroom. She moved past the crowd and grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch. She dug for her purse and heard Kate's muffled cries. "Kate, I have to say goodbye to Sam but then I will be right over. Text me the address."

"Ok."

"And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Alexis stood off to the side and smiled at Sam.

"Alexis, me too. But can you do me a favor?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Don't hold my lack of strength against me. I don't know what is happening." Kate rubbed her head and waved off a nurse that thought she needed help. She probably looked ill. Kate didn't have to look in a mirror to know that all the color had drain from her face. If this was worry, it was to the maximum.

"Kate, are you crazy?"

_I might be, she thought._

"You are so madly in love with my brother. That's what is happening. Lack of strength? I don't know anyone stronger than you. Plus, you and my brother are meant to be. You are allowed to be lost. Ok?" Alexis waved at Sam and gave her, her index finger, signaling one minute.

"Thank you." Her breathless cry was too much, she could tell.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Kate lifted her head up and turned her phone off but not before texting Alexis the address. She threw her head back against the wall that was supporting her crumpled up mess. She knew she had to get up but how? She was overwhelmed and broken. But then she remembered something her dad told her.

"Katie Kat, there will be times when you want to fall apart. And you can just as long as there is a ground to land on. And if you are lucky, someone will catch you before you do." He smiled and rubbed her head then tucked her in. "I love you honey."

"I love you too dad."

"As big as the moon?"

"No bigger."

"How big?" He would laugh and she would keep going.

"As big as I am allowed."

"Forever my love."

"For always." She would blow him a kiss and he would leave.

_What I wouldn't give for him to hold me, she thought. _But she picked herself up, wiped her face of tears, and headed back into the ICU for some answers. She knew something was up. _Someone knows something. And I will be the one to find out what._ She walked through the sliding doors and went up to the nurses' station. She flashed her badge and smiled.

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Get Back To Your Baby Blues

Kate sat down with the woman that let her in the ICU. The conference room they were occupying was stuffy. The woman's name tag read, Stara.

"I don't know what this is about." Stara adjusted herself in her chair and Kate could tell that she was nervous.

"You are not under arrest or anything. I just want to know everything you know about one of your patients. A Richard Castle." She opened her notebook so it looked official.

"I don't know much."

"Anything will help. Please." Kate new she looked desperate but this was not a time to hide her emotions. That took too much strength, something she was low on.

"He was brought in with some head trauma. We rushed him in because he had coded."

That word made Kate crack.

"He was beaten pretty badly so we were unsure of how extensive his injuries were. We did an MRI and there wasn't much on it. We attempted to do a CAT scan but then we got overcrowded."

"You mean you didn't check his brain out? At all?" Kate wanted to leap across the table and shake the woman.

"We ordered it and as soon as it can be done, it will. In a few minutes we will take him down."

"Any broken bones?"

"Two cracked ribs. Here and here." She pointed to two different bones along the side of the chest.

"Did you see anything on his brain?" Kate was getting antsy and wanted to get back to Rick.

"There was some swelling, but we'll check out more on the CAT scan. Trust me when I say that this isn't our ideal situation either. I do apologize. We are keeping him sedated because we are unsure of how far his injuries stem." Stara looked content and started to show sympathy. She knew that Kate was more than just some cop investigating but she did not let on.

"Who brought him in?"

"That would be Craig and Daniel. Why?"

"Because I need to talk to them."

"You can try. I'll page them for you."

"Thank you." Kate stood up and went over to shake Stara's hand. It took everything out of her to act polite but that was how she was raised.

When Kate saw two men walking towards her, she didn't need to ask because she knew it was Daniel and Craig.

"Yeah we brought him in. Why?" Daniel leaned forward in his chair.

"What can you tell me about how you found him?"

"Well, we pulled up alongside the curb and we saw him lying there. He wasn't moving so we hurried and checked his pulse and it was low so we quickly asked him what happened. And you know what he said?"

Kate shook her head no and Craig spoke up next.

"He said 'My past is back. I thought this was over.' It made me think he was confused. You know, out of it. But then his heart stopped so we inserted a breathing tube and got to work. He was pretty bloody and his face was all smashed up but we took very good care of him. I swear."

"I am not here to charge you with anything. I just needed to know everything that happened. Did he say anything else before he coded?"

"No. But he was right by his car. Like he got attacked out of nowhere."

"Thank you. I'll let you know if I have any more questions." Kate said her goodbyes and let them get back to work. She looked at her notepad and looked at what she quickly scribbled down.

My past is back. I thought this was over. What does that mean?

By his car.

Coded.

Badly beaten. Who?

Bloody and, confused?

She took a deep breath then headed back to see Rick. _I'll figure this out, I have to._

When she stepped into the room, the sight of the tubes and chords shocked her once again. She was never going to get used to it. The noise and the smell was all too familiar. The pain in her chest was writhing its way up her throat making her want to scream.

"Hey Rick. I just talked to the guys who brought you in. They said that you said that your past is back. What does that mean?" She sat down and once again reached for his hand. She wasn't tuned into her surroundings. All she could do was look at him. She couldn't find the words of encouragement he surely did need. She ran her fingers through her now tangled hair and leaned back into her chair.

"What am I going to do, Rick? I need you. I have never needed anyone the way I need you. I know you'll get better because you have to. You have to and I don't care that you are probably very angry with me. I sure am. I should have stayed with you. If I stayed with you, you wouldn't be hurt. I could have protected you. I know it's not something you want to hear, well too bad." She allowed herself to laugh but then had to wipe her face of tears. She fidgeted in her chair until she heard someone enter his room. She quickly turned and saw Alexis with a look of pure horror.

"Is he going to be ok? I mean, look at him." She slowly stepped closer and stopped right next to Kate.

Kate didn't answer, she couldn't lie. She didn't know if he was going to be ok. She released his hand and stepped up and around Alexis, offering her, her chair. Alexis immediately grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed. When she turned to talk to Kate, her tears were pouring.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Head trauma. But they don't know how bad. Two cracked ribs and his face, well, you can see. He uh, was attacked and I will find out who did it, I swear." Kate wanted to ask Alexis about Rick's past. The fact that he said that was important, but Kate knew that this wasn't the right time. She would ask just not that minute. She saw Alexis smile, probably a habit for hope.

"Thank you. I know that you will. Kate, can I have some time alone with Rick?"

"Of course. I am going to grab a drink and get a few things. I am staying. I can't leave him." Kate was nervous of asserting herself but Alexis was receptive.

"Neither am I." She smiled and got up to hug Kate. The tears gathered on Kate's blouse and Alexis released her. "I'm sorry. I got my tears all over you."

"So did I." They laughed a little. I am going to get a few things. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll get some of my stuff when you get back."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Kate left the room and slid on her cardigan as she walked. She wasn't sure of how to control her emotions and just kept walking. When she stepped outside, it was already dark out. She quickly looked up at the sky and saw how the moon was trying to make its appearance. _Careless night. Nothing ever good comes out of the night. I lose everything in the night. And the one person who gives it all back is lying in a bed, unconscious. So, fuck you new day that is on its way._

Her anger fed her all the way to her apartment. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie then moved over to her closet. She pulled out a baggy t-shirt and a clean blouse. She tossed in some undergarments and threw in her travel toothpaste and brush on top. She kicked off her boots and slid on a pair of her sneakers. She glimpsed back at her living room and saw the moonlight creep its way in and she turned her head in disgust.

"Rick, remember when I fell off my bike when I was little? I was so determined to ride without training wheels and you thought I was crazy but you still taught me. I rode all the way down the block and you continued to chase me until I finally stopped. I was laughing so hard but you were mad. When I saw how upset I made you, I apologized. You said I didn't need to." Alexis rubbed his hand and slid her hand under the chords to rub his arm.

"I know you'll get better. I do. Because you taught me that everything happens for a reason and I still believe that. But what I can't figure out is what the reasoning behind this was. I know you would tell me to wait that the answer will find me but I can't wait. Ricky, you are lying here, with all the tubes and chords and I am scared. You were the one to comfort me when I was sad or scared. It has been that way my entire life. So who is going to tell me that everything will be ok? Who is going to hold me? I am scared and I don't know what to do." Alexis stopped talking when she heard some noise by the door.

A nurse stepped in and calmly made her way to Alexis. "We need to take him down for a CAT scan. Ok?" Alexis nodded to her and left the room.

Rick was being wheeled away and all Alexis could do was watch him go. She couldn't go with him or tell herself to relax. She couldn't tell her heart to stop beating so rapidly. Her breathing was in overdrive. She couldn't get a full breath and just as she was about to fall, someone grabbed her.

Kate held Alexis and they both crumpled to the floor, together. Alexis turned her head towards Kate and was shocked. At first, all she did was look. She then pulled on Kate and clung to her tightly. She was afraid to let go of her.

Kate saw a nurse making her way to them but she waved her off. She picked up Alexis and still cradling her in her arms, took her back to Rick's room. Her bag was knocking into Alexis as they crept their way back. Alexis still didn't let Kate go as they sat together on the bench by the window. For the first time, in a while, Kate was being needed. She was there to comfort Alexis. She put all her emotions on the back burner and looked down at the little red head in her arms. She ran her hand atop Alexis's head and kissed her. Kate couldn't help but think Alexis as a little child when she held her. It was as if Alexis had snapped back to the past, in the same way Kate did. She probably felt the same way even.

"Alexis? I will hold you all night if you need me to. I am here for you and always will be. Cry and get angry, I am too." She didn't cry as she fed the words into the air.

Alexis released Kate enough to see her face and she looked at her with a childlike curiosity. The only other person in her life that would be willing to stay with her like that was Rick. He had truly found his counterpart. Kate was meant to be. Meant to be a part of their lives in the biggest way.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kate let Alexis cling to her and shook her head.

"For saying that. For being there for me and Rick whenever we need you to be. No one, and I mean no one, has ever been like that to be but Rick. I know you were meant for him. And I don't say that to freak you out I just need you to know it."

"Why wouldn't I be there for the people I love? I love Rick with my whole heart and I love you too." She squeezed Alexis and she fell into Kate's arms.

Quietly, Alexis whispered in Kate's ear, "I love you too." She let her go from her embrace and smiled. "I will go get a few things. Oh and by the way, Rick is getting his CAT scan."

"I figured. I didn't worry but thank you. Go ahead and I'll be right here."

"Bye." Alexis waved her hand and carried herself close together.

As soon as Alexis left, Kate slid out a sandwich she had quickly thrown in her bag and took a couple of bites. She stopped because she felt guilty, a feeling she brought upon herself. She slid her legs up on the bench and stared at the moon. It wasn't something she usually disliked but it signaled the end of the day. Now that was a fear of Kate's; having the day slip away knowing that nothing was ever set in stone. Things could come out of nowhere and knock her over and that was a surprise Kate never welcomed. She glanced at her watch and decided to make a quick call to Ryan and Espo.

"Hey, how is he?" Ryan signaled Esposito to come listen.

"He has two cracked ribs and some head trauma but they don't know how much. He is getting a CAT scan right now and that is all I know in his condition."

"How did this happen? Who did it?" Esposito leaned his ear to the phone once again to hear Kate.

"He was making his way to his car and he was jumped. But the guys who brought him in say that Rick knows who attacked him."

"How did they know that?"

"Trust me, I know. But I want you guys to see if there are any cameras that captured what happened. There should be some cameras across the street."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Any news on Sylvia Peters?"

"Combed through her financials. She sure does spend a lot. She is always dropping money on clothes, shoes, and handbags. But other than that, nothing pops. But here is something interesting for you. She is a trust fund kid. She is thirty - one as you know, and her daddy is Samuel Peters."

"Thee Samuel Peters? As in, multimedia mogul Samuel Peters?" Kate closed her gaping mouth and leaned against the wall.

"Sure is. We called him and he said he would talk to us tomorrow."

"Wait, he finds out that his daughter is murdered and he wants to put off talking to us. Doesn't he want to know who did it?"

"What are you thinking?" Esposito craned his neck to hear better.

"Maybe he knows something. Maybe he arranged it or it didn't come as a surprise. Meaning, maybe she got herself into some problems that daddy couldn't or wouldn't fix."

"Wow. Ok, well, are you coming down tomorrow? You want to talk to him right?"

"I will see if I can. Is Cap still there?"

"No. He went home an hour ago. It's really late Kate and we are wrapping up to go home. Get some rest and keep us posted on Rick."

"Thanks guys. I want to hear about her phone calls and that footage you guys combed through. As soon as you wake. Got it?"

"Sure do. Now bye."

"Bye." She heard them bicker about the phone as she hung up. She leaned herself up against the wall and held herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the horrible noises of the hospital. She heard someone screaming, actually a few people were screaming. She heard babies crying and someone was sobbing. It made her sick; well that and the smell. She made her way back to Rick's room and the only sound she focused on was the squeaking of her sneakers. When she finally came upon his room, he was there lying in the bed. She ran towards him and kissed his hand.

"I hope you listened to the doctors. You have a problem of sticking to the rules when it comes to your health. Oh Rick, I am working on finding out who did this. Ryan and Espo are helping too. Alexis and I are staying the night with you. Don't you worry. We'll be fine. This is where we need to be. I will be in the chair and she will be occupying the bench. It will all work out. Shit, I am reassuring you. Something is wrong with this picture. Shouldn't you be comforting me?" She laughed a little and sighed as she sat deeper into her chair.

"You can change if you want too. I'll watch him real quick." Alexis smiled down at a very exhausted Kate.

"Did I fall asleep?" She rubbed her lower back and sat straight up in her chair. She tousled her hair and smiled.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to wake you because I didn't know how much sleep you got but I didn't think you would want to sleep in your work clothes."

"Thank you. And don't worry about it." Kate got out of the chair and grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Rick. I only have a couple of minutes before Kate gets back so I have something to tell you. I got my chip today. Six months sober. I couldn't have done it without you or Kate. Which is why as soon as you are better, you need to ask her to marry you. I swear to God Rick. She is the one. Thee one, you know the one every person dreams about. The one everyone hopes really exists. Well, it's her. I know deep down inside me that she is the one, and I know you do too. Just as she knows that you are the one for her. I love you guys so much and you guys are meant to be. I just wish you could talk to me. It's so weird to be around you and for you not to say something reassuring." Alexis stopped talking as soon as she heard quiet footsteps approaching. "We'll finish this later."

"You can get changed now if you want. And here, I brought you one of my extra pairs." Kate handed her a pair of beige slippers and Alexis smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be right back."

As soon as Alexis left, Kate stowed her bag behind her chair and snuggled herself up to Rick. The chair was pulled right up against the side of the bed and she held his hand in hers. The blanket she asked for from one of the nurses covered her and warmed her up instantly.

"Rick, I love you so much. You are everything and I want you forever and for always."

When Alexis stepped back into the room, Kate was almost asleep.

"Goodnight Rick." Alexis kissed his head. "And goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight." Kate turned her head back on Rick and closed her eyes.

Alexis smiled at the sight of their intertwined hands and walked over to the bench. She noticed a couple of blankets and a pillow was laid out for her and she smiled back at Kate and offered her a silent thank you.

With both of them tucked in for the night of, hopefully, peaceful sleep, neither of them would expect what lay ahead.


End file.
